


Double Drabble: Not Pregnant.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern, Double Drabble, If Grantaire Is Pregnant Wouldn't That Be Rpreg?, Shameless, TV Tropes, Tropes Are Not Bad They're Just Drawn That Way, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amis are Wrong Genre Savvy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Not Pregnant.

Grantaire quits drinking. Because his friends are _out of their minds_ , and have watched too much television, which comes to the same thing, they assume this is because he's pregnant. His friends are all idiots.

"I'm not pregnant," Grantaire says for the eleventh time. He's been counting.

"It could happen," Joly says, pressing against Grantaire's bare abdomen with his stethoscope. It's cold. Grantaire would feel self-conscious, except that Enjolras is looking at him hungrily. On second thought, he's not self-conscious at all. He's never been less self-conscious in his life.

"I'd know if I had a uterus," Grantaire says quite reasonably. Although on twelfth thought, he's beginning to wonder about that.

"Not if you experienced a sudden gender change," Courfeyrac says. "It happens." Everyone looks at him. Courfeyrac smiles enigmatically.

"Sex change," Enjolras says. He frowns thoughtfully. "Reproductive organ change. No--"

"Don't bother," Combeferre says. "Joly, he hasn't missed a period, unless you mean never got one in the first place."

"Thank you," Grantaire says. "Seriously, guys. I'm not pregnant, I'm just in AA."

There's a pause. Much too long.

"You guys all suck," Grantaire announces. "It serves you all right if I don't let you play with the baby."


End file.
